Tiempo suficiente
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: El paso del tiempo hace que Doumeki se de cuenta de que le cumplieron un deseo.


**Tiempo suficiente**

**Disclaime**r: xxxHolic y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del final del manga y del último ova. Ligero Doumeki/Watanuki; menciones de Doumeki/Kohane.

Tiempo suficiente

_Nunca nacerá nada de ese huevo. _

_Nunca le dará nada._

_Doumeki lo entiende ahora, pero no por eso resiente a Yuuko. Lo único que a veces hace es preguntarse si ella cumplió su deseo —ese que nunca pronunció en voz alta— sabiendo que él estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio o si el precio fue mucho mayor y ella se encargó de cubrir el resto, dejándoselo como un regalo de despedida, o si incluso Tsuyuri y Kunogi tuvieron que ver en eso._

~-...

Doumeki está convencido de que Tsuyuri es la primera que se da cuenta, pero ella no habla al respecto hasta que sus cabellos comienzan a tornarse grises y él comienza a sospechar al notar que, a diferencia de Tsuyuri, él continúa sin mayores cambios, a pesar de que los años ya deberían comenzar a afectarlo; marcando su piel con arrugas, deshaciéndose de sus cabellos, inclinando su espalda, empeorando su visión y quitándole las fuerzas físicas según se acerca el final de su vida.

—Cuídalo —es lo único que ella le dice, apretando una de sus manos y sonriendo con la tranquilidad que solamente una persona que sabe lo que sucederá puede sentir.

En ese momento Doumeki sólo puede asentir, aunque no entiende nada excepto que ella está tan preocupada por Watanuki como él y no quiere dejarlo solo. Pero incluso antes él ha aceptado lo que no puede ver y ahora está dispuesto a aceptar la que parece ser su irreal realidad.

~-...

Doumeki no va a la tienda luego de la muerte de Tsuyuri, pero llama a Watanuki una vez termina el kichu-fuda.

No lo hace para informarle, porque sospecha que de alguna forma Watanuki ya lo sabe, sino para asegurarse del estado de Watanuki y saber si debería ir a verlo —aunque algo le dice que no debe ni podrá hacerlo por un tiempo.

Por su voz, Watanuki parece estar triste mas lo suficientemente bien como para preguntarle si sí está vistiendo un mofuku como debería y recomendarle cuáles flores poner en el kamidana.

Eso le saca un peso de encima y le permite concentrarse en el funeral y los procedimientos después de este, además pasar los días de luto sin preguntarse porqué nadie comenta la edad de la fallecida y el que su esposo se vea como si continuase en la flor de la vida y porqué ya nunca puede ver lo mismo que Watanuki ve, sin importar lo que suceda.

~-...

Los días se transforman en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años y nada cambia en él, mas a su alrededor nadie parece notarlo y cuando alguien lo reconoce lo único que escucha son comentarios de lo mucho que se parece a su padre.

Doumeki no los corrige diciéndoles que su padre sólo tuvo un hijo —él, Shizuka— y que no se parecen en nada y tampoco les recuerda que él mismo no tuvo hijos.

En lugar de eso continúa con su vida, viajando para trabajar en otra ciudad cuando siente que debe hacerlo y pasando frente al lote donde sabe que está la tienda una vez al año, en espera del momento para volver a entrar en ella.

~-...

Es cuando comienzan a decir que se parece a su abuelo que Doumeki puede volver a ver la tienda.

Eso le basta para saber que puede volver a verlo, por lo que entra sin ningún titubeo y no se sobresalta cuando al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Watanuki, quien al igual que él luce como si no hubiese pasado un día desde la última vez que se reunieron.

—La familia Doumeki es increíble —comenta Watanuki al verlo, mostrándose sorprendido por un corto momento—. Primero Haruka-san, luego ese Doumeki y ahora tú. ¿Tus nietos también tendrán esa cara?

Watanuki ríe ante sus propias palabras y lo invita a pasar sin decir nada sobre deseos, pero sí preguntándole su nombre y el recuerdo de un viejo profesor de química de la universidad de Tokyo hace que Doumeki responda "Tooru".

~-...

—¿Por qué sabías que vendría?

Watanuki deja de examinar las verduras y de explicarle porqué las espinacas están bien pero las calabazas no y lo mira por encima de sus gafas, sonriendo suavemente.

—Haruka-san... Es decir, tu tatarabuelo, cree que necesitas aprender una cosa o dos para encontrar tu camino en la vida.

Doumeki parpadea y luego de unos cortos segundos hace otra pregunta:

—¿Y el precio?

—En parte ya está pago —responde Watanuki—. Tienes que agradecerla a Haruka-san por eso.

Doumeki lo hace y visita la tumba familiar el día siguiente, llevando como ofrenda el mejor sake que puede conseguir, porque ahora sospecha que su abuelo también es parte de la razón por la que sigue allí.

~-...

Al igual que los demás, Watanuki no se da cuenta que él sigue siendo el Doumeki que conoció en el colegio sin importar lo que haga, tal como no se ve extrañado cuando él dice o hace algo que sería inusual tratándose de él.

Ese es parte del precio, se da cuenta Doumeki durante su vida como "Tooru", y lo acepta, al igual que no se niega a encargarse de los muchos pedidos de Watanuki, que van desde comprar las verduras adecuadas hasta conseguir algo que sólo puede ser obtenido saliendo de la tienda.

~-...

El día en el que tiene que partir de la tienda siempre llega demasiado pronto y la espera para poder volver es de varios años, que cubren lo que normalmente serían dos o tres generaciones.

Seguramente esa es otra parte del precio, tal como el limitado tiempo que puede pasar en la tienda luego de que al fin llega el día en que puede volver a esta.

Aun así, Doumeki no se queja por eso —no sólo porque es inútil, sino porque lo que importa es _volver_— y Watanuki siempre le da la bienvenida, aunque lo trata como si fuese otra persona y siempre dice cosas como "Ustedes los Doumeki nunca cambian".

~-...

No hay tal cosa como verdadera inmortalidad.

Watanuki mismo se lo dijo y Doumeki le cree, a pesar de que ha vivido más de lo que cualquiera —excepto Watanuki— lo ha hecho.

Pero aunque no tenga la eternidad, ahora —luego de cuatro vidas en la tienda, diversos sueños y muchas lecciones aprendidas trabajando para Watanuki y estudiando cuando está lejos de él— entiende que tiene el tiempo suficiente.

Porque el deseo que le fue concedido fue el poder esperar cerca de Watanuki hasta que llegue el momento en que pueda usar el huevo sin lastimarlo y ayudar así a que él al fin logre seguir adelante.

Y el saber que eso será posible algún día hace que Doumeki le agradezca a Yuuko y a todos los que lo ayudaron a pagar el precio para ello.

**-FIN-**

**Notas: **Kichu-fuda el periodo de luto más intenso, que dura un día completo.  
>Mofuku es el kimono "de luto" que se usa durante el funeral.<br>Kamidana es el pequeño altar en las casas.


End file.
